This invention relates to detergent compositions.
Detergent compositions generally comprise a detergent active, a detergent builder which is used to deactivate water hardness ions such as calcium and magnesium, together with various alkalis and bleaches. Other materials included in detergent compositions can include optical brighteners, foam stabilisers or depressants, perfumes, bleach activators and stabilisers and soil suspension agents.
Other forms of detergent compositions to which this invention may be applied include dish washing formulations which compared with textile formulations contain a lower proportion of detergent active, but still contain builders and bleaches.
A further class of detergent compositions to which the invention may be applied is scourers or hard surface cleaners. These contain a suitable abrasive together with the normal actives, builders, bleaches and the like.
One very well known detergent builder for use in detergent compositions is sodium tripolyphosphate and this and similar compounds have, due to their phosphorus content, been alleged to lead to eutrophication problems in water.